Peetas darkest secret
by monster.got.swag
Summary: during the rebelion, when thee fighting reached snows mansion everyone knows what happeded to katniss, but what was peeta doing? When peeta stumbles across two children he desides to raise them is secretsy, with the help of mrs. Everdean and haymitch. But what happens when they relieze who the childrens parents where? and what happens when ktniss finds out about peetas secret?
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Fire, fires everywhere. I cant see anything.

_ 'where is she?..._' i think to myself

i cant see or hear her, all i see is people burning and screaming. Children crying for love ones that will never come for them, i could hardly believe how many lifeless bodies where everywhere.

"Katniss!" i manage to choke out, the smoke is to thick to even breath. "Katniss!"

Im stumbling over bodies, passing crying children.

_ 'Please let me find her...'_ i think over and over.

At the end of the yard I see a small entrance. I enter it and see a well taken care of rose garden. There is almost every color i know of here, i expecually love the orange roses. As im looking around at all the beautiful roses and statues, I see a beautiful fountain and i belly flop right into it. Almost instantly my burning skin felt cooled. i lay there for awhile unable to move till i hear small sniffles coming from a rose bush near by.

"hello?" i asked, peeking over the side of the fountain. I dont see anyone but the sniffles of a child crying are for surely coming from there.

i stand up and my skin feels like its on fire again. I look at what use to be my arms, but have been replaced with bloody scabs and burns.

i get out of the fountain and start walking to the rose bush cautiously.

"hello?" i ask again, but still get no answer.

When i reach the bush i move some bushes to see inside.

Thats where I found her, a little girl crying in a ball. i see the burns on her, her singed white dress is stained with dirt and blood "hey, its ok". She looked up at me, her crystal blue eyes stare into mine full of fear and pain threw her long hair, hair as white as snow.

**Sorry, this sucks i know. But trust me it gets really better! **


	2. Chapter 1

"Whats your name?" I ask her, i kneel down in front of her. Shes shaking, but i cant tell if it's from fear or pain from her burns. "the water in the fountain really helps with the burns, why don't you come out and well put some water on them?".

She looks passed me at the fountain and nods a little. I help her stand and notice her ankle looks badly hurt. "can u walk?" i ask her. She nods and trys to take a step, but i can tell the pains to much and she falls. I catch her before she hits the ground. I can feel her tense up as i lift her little body off the ground.

"its ok, im not gonna hurt u. Let me help you". She nods a little and i carry her to the fountain. I place her on the edge and start splashing water on to her burns. It must have really helped cause as soon as soon as the water hits her burns she dove straight into the water. I sit on the edge laughing, when she finally calms down i ask again

"so, whats your name sweety?".

She looks at me threw her long white bangs "Rosalien, rose for short".

I smiles at her, her name suits her perfectly and im interrupted from my thoughts.

"so who are you? you know my name, whats yours?".

I give her a kind smile "my names peeta, peeta mellark". She kinda laughs at it.

"what?" i ask, kinda laughing myself.

"your name, isn't that a name of bread?".

"yea, but my family use to own the bakery back in 12. guess they thought it would suit the bakers son" i laugh. She looked at me with a confused expretion on her face.

"your from district 12? You don't look like your from there" she said. Then i remembered the capital outfits Tigris gave use to disguise our shelfs like capital citizen. I give her a kind smile "yea, this isn't my regular cloths". She just smiled at me, which made me wonder whats going threw her head right now.

"so, do you know where your parents are?" i ask, she looks so young. Maybe 7 or 8. Her face goes sad and she stares at the water.

"they died..." i heard her say quietly.

I couldn't just leave her here. But i still have to find Katniss and everyone else.

"would you like to come with me?" i ask her, im not leaving her here.

She looks up at me "you want me to come with you? All i ever do is hurt people" She looks down sad again

"No you don't, who told you that?" i ask. I can't emadgion such a cute little girl like her hurting people.

"my parents..." She answers quietly.

I lift her chin with my finger, making her look into my eyes "Hey, you're not going to hurt me, and im for surly not going to hurt you. I'm gonna protect you". She sniffles a little, and i know she wants to cry. "promise?"

I smile at her and stick my pinky out "i promise, you don't have to be scared anymore"

She wraps her pinky around mine then raps her arms around my neck and burst into tears. I hold her then pick her up "let's go to someone safe, there could still be bad people out here". She nods and i carry her out the back and into a crazy street. People were running everywhere.

"over there, that's my house" rose said, she pointed to a big white house and we go to it. I walk in and set her on the big white, fluffy couch. Her house was breath-taking. Big marble pillars and marble flooring, beautiful roses everywhere. And the walls were all filled with breath-taking art and colors. I think about my little home in the bakery, with cracked wood flooring and dull paint on the walls, i couldn't believe someone could live in a place like this.

"are you hungry?" i ask, trying to take her mind off the loud ruckus outside. She nods and i go to the kitchen and look for some food for her. I find a can of lamb stew and it reminds me of Katniss. I hand it to her with a spoon and she smiles big. She ate it like she hasn't eaten in days.

"thank you" she says as she put it down. She looks at me "what now?".

I shrug, "I'm not sure, lets stay low for a little wail here and see if it starts to calm down around here a little".

She nods and picks at some burns on her legs. I almost forgot we were both injured. "actually, we need to find a hospital. To get our burns checked". She looks at me and nods, i go to her and scoop her up.

"you ready?" i ask. She looks at me and smiles "ready as ill ever be".

With that we walk outside, and that's when all hell broke loose.

**Hi, so this is my first chapter :D I hope you like it. This is my first time writing a fanfiction and it's actually my first time writing a story. I'll update as soon as i can! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as i step outside all i can hear is the screams of the people running past us and the noise of gun shots and explosions in the distance. I feel roses grip around my neck tighten and i hold her tightly. "its going to be ok" i assure her.

She nods, hiding her face in my shoulder. I join the panicking crowd and head away from the explosions. I can see the hospital in the distance and i start heading towards it when i hear loud screams to my right. As I turn to look over in that direction i see 2 giant mutts fighting threw the giant crowd of people, there giant claws swooping down and crashing onto the screaming crowd of capitol citizens. I can feel rose starting to cry again, I hold her tightly and run faster away from the mutts.

"its gonna be ok!" i tell her, hoping that the tracker jacker venom doesn't come out and i end up hurting rose. She nods a little and a give her a slight squeeze. As im just about to the hospital someone comes up behind me and pulls me to the side into an ally.

I look at the person, expecting it to be an attacker when im pulled into a hug, squishing roses little body between us.

"oh peeta! ive been so worried!" When the person lets me go i see its not an attacker, but a familiar face and smile.

"miss Everdeen, you scared me! i thought you were an attacker"

She smiles at me, shes wearing a nurse outfit, she looks tired "im sorry, but after that video of the all of you-" she looks down sad for a moment then back at me "is everyone alright? Wheres Katniss and everyone else?"

I shake my head "im not sure, i went a different way, Katniss and gale both went a different way to snows mansion"

She sighs sadly "they should be ok if there together..." She looks at rose and me "you both look like you've been threw allot" She starts examining roses burns on one of her arms "lets get you both into the hospital" i nod and follow her threw the back

"why do we have to go threw the back?" i ask.

She looks at me. "cause this is still the capitol, if you go threw the front you wound be arrested for being a rebel. Then snow would have you both"

At the mention of snows name rose perks up and looks at her. Im really starting to question exactly who she is. Miss Everdeen leads us into a room and makes me put rose down onto a doctors table and she starts examine her burns. She puts goze onto her burns and bandages her up "There you go sweety, how do you feel?"

Rose looks up at her and smiles "its better, thank you"

She smiles at her then looks at me and pats the table counter "your up next!" i smile at her then get up onto the table beside rose. She starts patching me up the best she can."there, its the best i can do right now, your going to need a skin craft though" I give her a slight nod and she sighs "i hope Katniss and prim are ok..."

I look at here "prims here?" i ask.

She nods "yes, she went out with a group to go to the mansion..."

I can feel my heart sink when she tells me this '_does she know_ _whats happened there? about the bombing...' _i think to myself. She must be able to tell some things wrong cause her face fills with sadness "What?" she asks me.

I sigh "at the mansion, there were bombs that were dropped. That's where we just came from..."

Here face fills with worry and it looks like shes about to cry. "ill be right back" she walks out into the busy hall.

As soon as she disappears, rose looks up at me "is snow a bad guy?" she asks me. I look down at her shinning crystal blue eyes, she has a big bandage on here left cheek and i can see the blood starting to show under it. Her bangs, that are white snow dangle lightly over her face.

"yes, hes a very bad man" She looks at me confused but nods a little.

"rose, do you know president snow?"

She looks into my eyes and nods "hes my grandfather"

**Hope you guys liked it! please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

_'hes my grandfather'_.

Her voice echos in my mind. I couldn't believe it, how can such a cute kid be related to that monster?

She looks up at me, confused and worried "are you ok?" she asks.

I shake the thoughts outta my mind and smile at her "im good, how r your burns? does your ankle still hurt?" i ask her, by how brightly she smiles up at me i can tell shes doing better.

"they don't hurt at all! they tingle but other than that im good. My ankle only hurts when i step on it or move it"

I smile at her "that's good" Just then i hear a loud growl noise and i get ready to grab her and run, but then i notice rose put her arms around her stomach and moans a little

"are you hungry?" i ask her. She looks up at me and nods.

"ill go find you something to eat" i tell her with a smile, i jump off the table and look at her "just stay here ok?" she nods and pulls her knees to her chest. I smile at her and walk out into the crazy hallway. Sadly, i can recognize half of the people suffering from pain in the hallway. There all from the resistance, all rebel solders. All innocent people fighting for freedom.

Im halfway threw the hallway when i spot a room filled with food. I sneak some sandwiches from the room and start heading back when i hear loud screams coming from down the giant hallway behind me. I stop walking and turn around to look down the hallway. I see nothing but i can hear the panic of people.

Then i see the body of what looked like a doctor fly from around the corner and smash into the wall. Only one thing couldve done that. I turn to run back to the room when the roof above me collapse. I manage to roll outta the way before it landed on me, but a piece made a huge gash in my arm. I look for a way around the wall of rubble.

_'i have to get back to rose'_ i think to myself, i turn back around just in time to see the giant mutts claws swooping at me. One of the claws catch my side and rips it open. I bite my lip to stop the scream of pain that fights to get out. I smash a piece of the fallen rubble right into the mutts eye. It howls in pain and starts clawing at it. _'now!'_ i think and start running fast down another hallway.

_'there has to be another way to her!'_. As i skid threw the corner of a hallway someone grabs my arm. Miss Everdeen.

"you have to get outta here! its not safe!" she yells at me.

"i need to get back to rose!" i yell back at her. I get am arm loose of her grip and start running down the hall. Shes yelling at me but i cant make out what shes saying, all i can think about is rose. Shes so young, shes never done anything wrong that i know of. She doesn't deserve to die!

A explosion behind me catched me off guard i spin around as another mutt slams into me. I get flung to the wall behind me and my head makes contact with something hard. Theres a loud cracking noise and everything around me starts to spin and my vision is blurry. I see a shadow coming fast towards me and i jump to the side as best as i can trying to avoid it. I hear the loud smash as the mutt goes right threw the cement wall. The roof starts to collapse and i start running down the hall again.

My head hurts like crazy and my foot catches on something and i fall, when i go to look at what tripped me i see the bloody figure of a dead body. I get up fast and start running again. I can finally see the door in the distance, but from the damage of the hall i can tell the mutts have been here.

_'rose, please be ok' _i think.

I burst into the room "ROSE!?" i yell. I look at the smashed doctors table in the corner, there's blood on it.

Thats when i started to panic. "Rosalien!?" I start looking everywhere in the room. Flipping over the rubble pieces in the room. Im to late.

Shes gone


	5. Chapter 4

(Rosalien's P.O.V)

_'im scared' _i think to myself.

Peeta's been gone for a long time now. I start to hear screams from down the hall and hug my knees tightly.

_'please come back soon peeta'. _

The screams are getting louder, and i hear big crashes. I start to tremble and i can feel tears fall down my burned cheeks. I hear a loud howl of a mutt and get really scared.

_'What if peeta's hurt?! I have to go find him!"_ im just about to jump off the table when i remember the promise i made to him before he left. I promised i wouldn't leave here. I sit back on the table and cover my ears with my hands to try and space out the noises. The table starts to shake underneath me. Theres something coming, and its really big.

"peeta im scared" i say to myself. I can see dust threw the doorway, and im really starting to worry about peeta.

"peeta, please come back!" i yell.

As soon as i yell that the wall be side me explodes. I scream, and part of the cement wall fly's over and smashes into my bad ankle. I hear a loud crack as it made contact. I scream out in pain and grab it. I can feel something sticking out of it. when i look at in i see that its bleeding bad with something white sticking out of it. The pain is overwhelming.

I stand up and balance on my good ankle just in time as the roof starts to collapse. I hop out of the room and land hard on the tile floor of the hallway. I get back on my feet just as the mutt runs over me. I fall hard back onto the ground. I look over and see the mutt disappearing around the corner.

I try to get up again and when i finally do my visions blurry from the tears and blood in my eyes. I make my way slowly down the hallway in the direction peeta had went earlier. I can see down one hallway, its completely blocked off. I head down the hall and lean onto the corner. watching the crowds of panicking people rush by me without even a glance at the 7 year old little girl bleeding with tear stained cheeks. I take a deep breath and join the crowd.

Im walking close to the wall when the end of my white, singed dress catches on something and i fall again. My ankle hurts way to much and i cant stop the tears from running down my bloody, dusty cheeks. I crawl into a ball, holding my ankle tightly.

_'peeta, where are you?'_ I think over and over in my head.

I hear something big behind me at the end of the hall and all the people start running faster. I turn around to see what the crowd was fleeing from, and i see the white blur of the mutt threw the crowd of people. I try to get up again but my ankle hurts to much. I hug my knees tightly to me.

_'its coming, i cant move. peeta help!'_ i think hard, maybe he could hear them.

I feel the floor shaking more and more as the howls of the mutt get louder. I brace myself for the pain of the mutt ending my life with a single swoop from its sharp claws, but all i feel are arms scooping me up fast from the ground and running away from the mutt as fast as possible. Im to scared to look up, so i just cover my ears to block out the howling and squeese my eyes shut tight. I think to myself

_'whoever you are that just saved me, thank you'_

_********************************PAGE BREAK! AH HUH AH HUH! __A PAGE BREAK! AH HUH A HUH!*************************************************_

_(peetas P.O.V)_

I ran outta the room as quickly as i could and start running down the direction i did when i went to go find food. I start slowing down when i reach the barecade of wall that fell. I head down the clear hallway and i can see people running and panicking down the hall. I wonder what there running from when i hear the howling of the mutt coming again.

I reach the end of the hall and look down it in the direction of the howling. I can see my old mutt friend without the eye. And he doesn't look happy about it.

_'i have to find rose'_

Im about to start following the crowd when i see a little girl in a ball on the ground. As soon as i see her white hair and dress i knew it was her. I run fast and scoop her up quickly. Shes trembling a little and shes crying. She shuts her eyes tightly and covers her ears.

I run faster down the hallway, and i think the mutt spotted me cause its making a weird noise, and i hear more noises.

_'Great, hes calling the other ones over' _I think to myself.

I see a crack in the wall up ahead and i head for it. I squeeze me and rose threw it.

We end up on a old dirt road. I dont take a break as i start running down the road away from the hospital. When were at the end of the road i join the huge panicked crowd, holding rose tightly.

I look down at her, her arms have cuts on them and her burns have reopened. Her heads bleeding badly above her right eyebrow and the bandage on her cheeks almost dripping of blood. Somethings terribly wrong with her ankle. It looks like a bloody mess with something white sticking out. I bite my lip and hope tht she will be ok.

I look around for any sign of safety when i spot miss Everdeen escorting people away. I run to her and she smiles huge at me.

"peeta! your alright!" She gives me a smack on the arm "I told you not to go! Now you heads badly bleeding!".

At the mention of my name roses eyes fly open and look at me. Her eyes are filled with the mix emotion of fear and relief.

"Peeta!" she yells happy, hugging me tightly.

"hey sweety, im so sorry. You got hurt cause of me" i tell her. She shakes her head "no, im sorry. i promised i wouldn't leave the room and i did"

I shake my head "if you would've stayed then you could be badly hurt right now, im just happy i found you in time" i tell her.

She smiles up at me and i smile back. I can tell shes still scared, and shes in pain. "rose how are you feeling? is your ankle hurting you?"

She looks up at me and nods "yea, not as bad as before though" She tells me.

I look at miss Everdeen and she nods. we have to get her help. We start running down a road thats not busy, were about halfway down when i hear capitol anthem blare down the empty road and president coins voice

"To all of panem that does not know who i am, i am president coin from district 13. We have taken control of snows mansion and he is now in the custody of the resistance. The war is over, the capitol has fallen!"

**Hi! you guys are all amazing! over 140 views in just 2 days! I was really scared people wernt going to read my story, but youve all proved me wrong! Thanks! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

At the new hospital we where put into a huge room with a bunch of different people. Im sitting with rose under my arm in the far corner of the room waiting for a doctor. She fell asleep about an hour ago. Shes had it pretty tough the last couple of days.

After they announced the end of the war we found our way here. Roses ankles bad hurt and miss everdeen says i might have a seriose concussion. But i dont care, as long as rose is safe its gonna be ok.

Theres a little boy all alone beside us and his arm looks like it really hurt. His little pair of blue jammies covered in dirt and dry blood. Hes in a little ball crying.

_'how old is that kid? 4? 5?_' i think. I lay rose down on the table were sitting on and go to the little boy.

"Hey there, are you ok?" i ask as im sitting down beside him. He looks at me and i can see the fear in his eyes. He scoots far from me.

"its ok, i wont hurt you" i say softly.

He looks up at me. "mommy and daddy are gone" he crys quietly.

_'hes all alone..._' i think. "its ok, you dont have to be alone anymore" he looks in my eyes.

His are a really nice brown and his hairs a dirty blonde. He turns to me and hugs me tightly, crying hard into my shoulder. I put my arms around his small body and held him tightly. After awail of him crying he finally starts to calm down. He looks up at me and wipes the tears from his eye

"im sorry" he manages to say.

I shake my head. "its ok" i look at him. "whats your name kiddo?" i ask.

He looks up at me. "ayden" he says. i give him a kind smile

"hi ayden, im peeta. you dont have to be scared anymore ok?" he nods and curls up beside me.

"my mommy and daddy are gone..." i can see tears in his eyes as he tells me this.

"i know, but there in a happy place now in the sky" he looks up at me and smiles

"really!?" he asks me. I smile and nod. "yep"

I look over at roses sleeping body then at him "hey ayden, would you like to stay with me?" He looks up at me and nods, smiling big. i smile back at him then point to rose. "im also taking care of her" he looks at her then back at me

"shes pretty!" he says. I laugh just as rose is waking up. She look sat me and ayden as she rubs the sleep outta her eyes.

"hey sweety, how did you sleep?" i ask her. she smiles sleepy at me

"good" she looks at ayden and smiles "hi, im rose" she tells him.

He smiles back at her "im ayden" he tells her. rose looks up at me

"how old is he?" she asks

"i dont know, maybe 5" i tell her

"No! im 4 years old!" he tells use in a stubborn voice. We both laugh

"im 7" she tells him. I smile at them

"and im 17" i tell them.

ayden looks up at me "are you our new dad?" he asks, rose looks at me and i can tell shes wondering the same thing.

_'I cant leave them all alone'_ i think. i smile at them

"yea, i am" They both smile big at me and rose comes and joins us. She snuggles under my other arm and i hold them tightly. its must be around 1 in the morning before they both fall asleep. I lay them down onto the table and lay some sheets on top of them. They snuggle together and i give them both a kiss on the head. I walk away from them and start to wonder around the hospital.

Its so much like the last one that it sends chills down my spine. As im walking down a hall i spot my old mentor, Haymitch coming outta a room with a doctor. He looks worried and i cant tell what there saying exactly. As i start walking towards them haymitch spots me. His face fills with some relief but hes still worried about something.

"Glad to see your alive kid" he says to me.

I smile at him "glad to be alive, and im happy to see your ok"

He nods "i guess were both the lucky ones huh?" he says, im guessing he means were lucky that we didnt die and i give him a nod.

"is everything alright?" i ask him. He shakes his head and points into the room he just came out of. I take a peek inside the room and gasp.

There, lying on a blood stained bed, is a bloody, burned body. But even with all the blood and bandages i can still tell who it is. I will always recognize her, its Katniss

**Hi again! Im starting to wonder if anyone likes my story or not, i know i suck at spelling and my chapters are short but im really trying to fix it**


	7. Chapter 6

"what happened to her?" i manage to ask. i cant take my eyes off of her, or whats left of her.

He sighs "in the bombing at the mantion, she really did become the 'girl on fire'"

i look at him "is shes gonna be alright?"

he looks down "the doctor said shes gonna have some burn scars but she should be fine..." he says, he looks up at me "so what have you been up to lover boy?" he asks.

I sigh and start telling him everything thats happened since the explosion

(ROSES POV)

i wake up beside ayden and smile, hes just to cute. I could stare at him all day! i look around for peeta and cant find him anywhere.

"peeta?" i call out as i sit up.

Ive accidently woken up ayden and hes now sitting up beside me rubbing the sleep outta his eyes "wheres daddy?" he asks in his cute 4 year old sleepy voice.

i smile at him "i dont know, but lets go find him"

he nods and i help him off the table and take his hand. he squeeses it lightly and i smile.

as we exit the big room and into the hall i notice how lucky we all are from what little injurys we have compared to the giant piles of dead bodys against the walls. im afraid to look at them in case my parents are in there, and i can tell aydens doing the same. i feel bad for him, hes only 4 and now hes alone.

_'no, hes not alone. he has me and peeta now' _i think to myself. _'neither of us will ever be alone cause of peeta, he promised' . _

as we turn down a hall i spot him, hes standing by an old man who has a sad expretion on his face and is noding. i over hear him telling peeta he will help him with 'them'

_'them who? whos peeta need help with? hes all alone just like us'_ i think to myself.

i feel aydens hand slip outta mine and see him running to him, i run after him.

"ayden wait!" i call to him.

"DADDY!" ayden yells at the top of his longs and hugs peetas legs, hes to short to hug him normal, and his arm is still badly injured. but i dont think peets minds. He turns around and smiles at him, then kneels down and hugs him tightly.

"hey buddy! what are you doing here?" he asks

i see the old man smile alittle and i smile up at him. i recognise him from somewhere but i just dont know where from.

"we came to find you! right rosie!?" he asks me, i give him a kind smile and nod

"we were scared when we didnt see you when we woke up and came to find you" i tell him

he sticks out a arm for me and i instently run into it, joining the hug.

"im sorry, i never ment to scare you both..." he tells us, hugging us both tightly.

i can tell hes upset but i cant figure out why, maybe the old man did something to him. I glance up at him and hes staring at me with huge eyes.

_'whats his problem?'_ i wonder to myself. i walk up to him and stick my hand out towards him

"hello, im rosalien,. but people call me rose. whats your name?" i ask him, he looks as if hes trying to figure something out then smiles and shakes my hand

"hello rose, im haymitch but since ur both going to be staying with peeta i guess you call both call me grandpa"

this made ayden smile huge and run to him, ingolfing him in a huge hug

"hi grandpa! im ayden!" he giggles, no matter how you look at it ayden can bring a smile to anyones face.

"hello there ayden, arnt you a little bundle of energy?" he says and picks him up, dangling him by his ankles. aydens face starts turning red from laughing to much and peeta makes haymitch put him down.

"there both injured enough please dont injure them more" haymitch grumbles something i cant quiet here and puts ayden down

"sorry bud, but daddys being a party pooper" ayden gives a sad face thats instently turns back into a smile

"thats ok!" he giggles, hes just to cute sometimes. Peeta turns to both of us

"are you guys hungry?" he asks us.

Ayden smiles huge and nods "im starving!" even this made grandpa laugh, and he didnt seem like the type of person to laugh.

Maybe, just maybe, theres some hope left for us...


	8. Chapter 7

(Peetas P.O.V)

Haymitch and i took the kids into the new room Mrs. Everdean assigned us to. It was a normal sized room and has 3 beds. I made Mrs. Everdean check both roses and aydens injuries first before me. Roses ancle was broken and so was aydens arm.

Ayeden said it broke when he was holding his mothers hand tightly as a mutt got her and his father was a head game maker at one point but was retired early. They were running trying to escape the battle field when the mutt came. She gave herself up so ayden could get away and get a chance to live and im gonna make sure he gets that chance. I feel so bad for him, hes 4 years old he should have never had to see his parents be taken by a mutt right infront of him.

Rose, on the other hand, wasnt as lucky to have parents like ayden. Roses father kicked her ancle, breaking it with just one blow and trowing her to the mutts. But instead of going after roses little crimpled body it went after her father and killed him. If her father was still alive and i ever met him I swear i wouldve killed him!

After Mrs. Everdean was finished patching up the kids I put rose and ayden in the same bed to go to sleep, since haymitch fought for his own bed.

"good night daddy" ayden says really sleepy, he has a cast on his bad arm so he cant really lay down confurtably "i love you"

I give him a kiss on the head and smile at him, tucking the blanket around him tighter

"good night ayden, i love you to"

He falls asleep fast and i move over to roses side of the bed

"night daddy, love u" rose says sleepy, she gives me sleepy smile

"good night sweety, i love you to" i tell her quietly, kissing her forhead. she falls asleep fast and a lay in my bed

"your really good with kids peeta" haymitch says from his bed, i roll over so im facing him bed

"thanks, i just cant believe what theyve been threw... there both the sweetest and lovable kids, i dont know how anyone would ever wanna hurt them..."

He shakes his head "people are sick! but the wars gonna change all that, now that its over the districts should all live in peace together"

i smile at him "do you really think that?"

He give me one of those smiles that someone gives to a child, i guess i still am a kid though since im only 17 "i kknow so, when your old like me you can just tell"

i laugh "your not old haymitch!"

We both laugh for some time before i remember that the kids are sleeping in the next bed over "haymitch we should be quiet, the kids are sleeping a bed over"

He smiles at me, kinda laughing "ok dad"

i laugh alittle at him "go to sleep you old fart!" i turn the lamp off before he can protest and fall asleep instently

****************************************PAGE BREAK! AH HUH AH HUH! A PAGE BREAK****************************************

I wake up early the next morning and look over to the kids bed, i see ayden sleeping soundly snuggled under the bankets. But no rose. I sit up and look around the room but theres still no sign of her, only the noise of haymitches loud snoring is in the room. I slip outta bed and walk outta the room and into the hall in hopes that ill see her. but theres no sign of her

I walk faster down the hall and reach a open room with a huge window that veiws a pretty sunrise over the capitol. I smile when i see rose sitting in the best ball she can be in with her boot on her broken ankle. I walk over and sit beside her on the window ledge facing her

She smiles at me then looks back out the window "isnt it beautiful?"

I smile at her, the morning light is shining off her long white hair, i look out the window at the senery "yea it is..." I look over at her "rose, please dont disapear anymore like that ok? i dont think my heart can take any more worry like that"

she smiles and scoots closer to me and leans on me "ok daddy, im srry"

i kiss her head and look back out the window

"who was that girl in the room?" i feel my heart drop at her question, i look own at her

"shes the girl i use to love..."

"use to?"

i nod "yea, something bad happened to me and i changed..."

"how did you change?"

"... its hard to explain, but i am getting better!" when i said that mitchell, the teamate on squad 451 that i threw into the bib-wire trap poped into my mind

_'why am i telling her im getting better? i killed a man on my squad! im a murderer!' _i think to myself

Rose must tell theres something wrong, cause shes ooking at me with a worried expresion

"are you ok daddy?" she asks

i shake the thoughts outta my mind and give her a kind smile and nod "im ok sweety"

She raises a eyebrow at me

"promise?"

"promise!"

She smiles big and hugs me tightly, i hug her back but keep my arms around her, she flips so shes still able to look outside the window but still has my arms around her. I feel her body relax and her breath steadys and i know shes fallen asleep. i smile and kiss her head and look back out at the sunrise

"remind you of something?"

i jump at her voice and turn my head towards her voice

"kinda. you know the reason, real or not real?"

She looks at me and smiles, her long brown braide dangling over her shoulder over some bandages. i see the golden mockingjay pin on her shirt so im guessing there making her still wear it.

"real"


	9. Chapter 8

Katniss gives me one of her side smiles and comes over to the window where rose and i are sitting. Shes in a weelchair and looks kinda like a mummy

"how are you feeling?" i ask her

She gives me another kind smile "im fine, just alittle sore is all. How about you?"

"im good" i say, holding a sleeping rose in my arms. Shes looks so pieceful and iniccent when shes sleeps, like a child should. I hold her tighter at the memory of what shes told me eveything shes been threw. I feel so bad for her...

"Whos this peeta?" she asks me, forcing me outta my thoughts

"oh! this is rosailien, shes a little girl i rescued during the war. i found her after the bombings at snows mansion"

She smiles at her "shes beautiful, how old is she?"

"7 years old, her father tried to kill her so he could escape a mutt..." i say, looking down at her sad

i can see threw the corner of my eye that katniss has her fist clenched tightly, i look at her beautiful pale face and see its red with anger, she really hates when kids are hurt from adults expectually the people a childs supost to rely on. She knows from her mother spacing out for years after her fathers death what its like to not having anyone to rely on, and she expectully hates when the parents are so selfish they dont care about there child. and im guessing the fact that rose is so small and skiny doesnt help eather...

"im gonna kill the fucker!"

i sigh and look at her "to late, the mutt he tried to feed her to got to him first"

she lets out a angry sigh and nods "good! that gerk deserves to be dead!"

I nod alittle, i personally dont think anyone deserved to be dead. no matter how crual or awful someone is, no one deserves to die

I feel rose move slightly in her sleep and i smile at her then pick her up in my arms easly, shes as light as a feather

"lets take rose back to our room and go somewhere to talk...''

She nods and follows me to our room. I tuck rose in bed beside alex, whos stll fast asleep. I would give her a kiss on the head but with katniss in the room it would make her suspiciuse and asks questions about her so i dicide not to

"shes really beautiful peeta..." i hear katniss say, its hard to hear her quiet voice over haymitches snoring. I give her a kind smile and weel her outta the room

"she sure is beautiful, just wait till you meet her when shes awake. Shes really special..."

She smiles up at me "you really care for her dont you?"

i nod "yea i do..."

"peeta, you know your only 17 right? you cant get attached to her... itll only make it worse for you to give her up to the orphanage..."

I think to myself_ 'she can never know that im keeping her and alex... she would be really angry at me and give them away. I can never give them away. its like katniss said, im already to attached... but i dont care, i love them both with all my heart'_

i weel her over to a big belcony and put her beside a chair and sit beside her "hows your burns?"

She shrugs alittle "ok i guess, there all numb and i can hardlywalk but im fine"

i give her a slight nod "i was burned bad to but that burn cream your mother gave us helped alot"

she looks down and i can tell somethings on her mind

"peeta, before the bombs went off i seen prim... im scared shes hurt..."

i look at her sad, i knew prim went to the mansion but it hasnt really clicked in my head

"did you wanna look for her?"

She nods and and weel her off the belcony "thank you peeta..."

I smile and plant a gentle kiss onto her head, she gives me a sad smile and we keep heading down the hall. I tell her whats happened to me since i seperated from her and gale amd she tells me everything that happened to her. I hope gales ok, who else would i pick on?

Where half way down the hall when we see mrs. everdean sitting on a chair outside a room, i can tell katniss is staring into her sole trying to figure out whats wrong with her

when we get close she looks up at us, her eyes verry red and puffy

"mrs. everdean? whats wrong?"

she bites lip as if shes about to burstinto tears and she shakes her head slightly

"mom, whats wrong?" ii can hear the worry in there voice and i know whats going threw her mind, and i just hope where wrong

but sadly it couldnt be true, what she told us will scar us both for life

"prim was killed in the bombing at snows mantion..."


	10. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! sorry if u tried to read this story and it was really messed up. I tried to fix the introduction but epicly failed and somehow all my chapters ended up deleting. Im really sorry aout all the spelling mestakes, hope you guys like my story! Please review! Love you all! 3**


	11. Chapter 9

Im sitting on a beach of the huge ocean in district 4 watching rose and ayden play in the water. Im really glad that there so happy after eveything that theyve been threw. Its been over 9 long, peiceful months since the war ended and now everyones wounds are healed perfectly. Everyone is happy now. no more war, no more pain, and defenently no more fear from the capitol. were free now, everyone has been set free.

after the tradgic news about prim katniss lost it, she hasnt talked to anyone and ive been told shes lost her mind... im not aloud to see her cause she doesnt want visitors, all she wants is her baby sister. But i know if she would let me see her i can help her back to normal. But shes locked herself away... even haymitch cant go see her...

_~flashback~_

_'prim was killed in the bombing at snows mansion...'_

_i feel my heart break into a million peices. prim cant be dead! shes so sweet and has only ever helped people! shes only 13... out of all the horrible people in the world why did it have to be the nices and most caring girl in all of panem!? _

_I look down at katniss and bite my lip. her eyes are completly empty and it looks as if shes gonna be sick. i hear her breath out a quiet 'no...' and then next think i know shes passed out and face plants into the hard marbel floor_

_"katniss!" i yell and fall to knees beside her, one of her burns on her forhead have reopened and is now bleeding badly. I gently lift her back into her weelchair and look at mrs. everdeen_

_"mrs. everdeen, whats wrong with her?!" i ask her, worried about katniss_

_i look into her eyes and see nothing, theres apselutly nothing in her eyes. shes empty, broken. i dont blame her tho, shes just lost her youngest daughter. i start to wonder if this is what she was like after mr. everdeen died. how she abondoned her children and shut the hole world out. _

_'what if katniss becomes like that?... i would loose her forever...' i think to myself_

_i relieze im not going to get any help from her so i start yelling for help. lots of doctors come running and take them both away and into rooms. i can tell there trying to get mrs. everdeen to talk and snap outta it, but i know shes not going to. shes gone, just like her daughters_

_i just hope they will come back to me soon, i couldnt have been more wrong. deep inside ik that they will never be back to normal. i just hope there kinda normal_

_~end of flash back~_

I am forced outta my thoughts when a huge splash of water hits me. its so cold that a little sound a]of surprise leave my mouth. i look for the colprides and spot rose and ayden ggiggling, rose holding a bucket

"you where daydreaming again daddy!" she giggles

i smile at her and stand up

"ur both gonna get it!| i say running towards them, they both start screaming and laughing. running back into the cold water. as soon as i make contact with the cold water i retreat back to my warm sand. i have alot of respect for rose and her little white bikini, she has a cute ruffled bottom and cute bows on the top. she loves the color white. aydens wearing a little green pair of swimming trunks with monkeys all over them. they reminds me of the orange monkeys from the arena but he loved them and i couldnt say no to his adorrible little face

"whats the matter!? afraid of alittle water!?" rose yells at me, shes really far out now and i can tell she cant touch

"rose! get back here! i dont want you to end up drowning!" i yell out to her. i look for aydens little head but see nothing, thats when i really start to panic. i run into the water about to scream for him when i see him pop up outta the water

"how long was i under daddy!?" he yells at me with a hugegrin

"to long! no more going under! got it!?" i yell, walking up to him. the waters just passed my hip but because hes only 4 its almost over his head. i lift him outta the water and take him to a much sallower part of the water before putting him down

"ayden can you please stay in this area? no deeper than this ok bud?" i tell him

he bobs his head up and down smiling "ok daddy!" he says happy then continues to play in the water

i turn to rose who has now swam even farther out into the water

"ROSEALIEN MELLARK GET BACK HERE THIS INDTENT!" i yell out to her

she turns and looks at me, i can just see a smile on her face as she waves her arm high into the air

"ok ill be right back!" i hear her yell, i smile at myself on how well ive become a father in the past few months. Me and the kids live in our own house now here in district 4, we moved here after we were reliesed from the capitols hospital. i still get testing done for my hijacking but the doctor said i should be fine and back to normal in a couple more months.

just as im having a splashing fight with ayden i hear a loud scream come from behind me. i spin around fast just to see rose fall under the water

"ROSE!" i scream, diving towards her, i dive deep into the water and pull her up to the serface. i can tell by how tence she is thaat shes in alot of pain and i know that shes softly crying. as im draging her back to shore i spot a poltergeist jelly fish swimming by. i bite my lip and keep heading to shore

when i get onto shore i drag rose out and lay her onto the sand, i can see these little lines that look like burnes on her upper leg

"rose what happened!?" i ask, ayden sitting beside her with a worried look on his face

"i-i was swimming back when i felt something brush against my leg and then it just started burning really bad and it was to painful to move my leg anymore..." she tells me, tears running down cheeks

i kiss her forhead and pick her up gently, trying hard not to hurt her "im taking u to get some help for your leg" i tell her

"no! no hospitals please!* she pleads, she has a fear of hospitals since the mutt incident but i dont blame her

i shake my head "no rose im not going there. were going to mrs. jensions home" i tell her

mrs. jension is the nicest old lady. she has always checked the kids injuries for me, even the little minor ones. on the way there ayden makes us stop for ice cream and we all get our favoret kinds. i always get cookie dow and ayden cookies and cream. rose gets a soft chocolate cone and we head to mrs. js house. when we arive thereshe tells us that its just a bad poltergeist jelly fish that brushed her leg and she got stung. she cannt walk on it for a day or so, so when we get back home i tuck her into her bed and kiss her head. its pretty late out now and its already there bed time

"good nighs my beautiful rose" i tell her like i do every night

she smiles sleepy at me "good night daddy, i love you"

"i luv u to rose" i say before closing her door and letting her sleep, i walk to aydens room and almost trip on one of his toys

"ayden tomorrow ur cleaning up ur toys" i tell him. he gives me one of those looks like ive just ruined his hole life and i smile "into bed, its bed time" i tell him. he fights to stay up and i end u having to pick him up like every night and toss him into bed. he starts pouting so i start tickling him

"whats wrong grummpy pants?" i ask, smiling. hes lauging so hard his face is pitch read. after im done tickling im i throw his blankets onto him and kiss his forhead

"good night bud, i luv u" i say smiling

he smiles up at me "night daddy! i love you!" i leave his door open just a crack just like he likes it and head to my room but before i make it there theres a nock on the front door. i anwser it and find myself face to face with president coin herself

"peeta! im glad your here" she tells me "i was worried you wouldnt be home"

i smile kindly at her. the wars been over for so long i thought i wouldnt have to see her again "what brings you all the way from 13 coin?" i ask her

She walks in and starts looking at all of our pictures thats on the walls. i deside to hide the family picture of me and the kids together cause i know coin doesnt no about them, if she new she would prob be angry. if she new who there familys where... i dont wanna emadgion what she would do the them...

"ive come to tell you of a 'victors meeting' with the rest of the victors. i cant tell you what its for only that its important. all victors will be there" she tells me

the first thing that comes to my mind is that ill finally be able to see katniss again

"when is the meeting?" i ask her, she looks at me and smiles alightly

"tomorrow at noon, i look forward to seeing you there" she says

"im looking forward to see katniss again..." i say before thinking

She smiles but i can tell she still doesnt trust me, after all i have attacked katniss and nearly killed her... i dont blame her for not trusting me

"im sure you are, but just so you know there will be security there incase we need it" she says

i nod and smile at her "ok, thank you coin i will be there"

we give eachother our good byes and she leaves. i head to the kitchen and start to make a sandwich when i hear a big bang upstairs. i look at the roof but deside its one of the kids and shrug it off. just as im about to eat my sandwich i hear another bang and a huge smash and a loud shatter of something breaking into hundreds of pieces. i start to panicand end up droping my sandwich, i know wher those noises are coming from. aydens room

i run as fast as i can up the stares and down the maze of hallways to his room, our beach house isnt exactly small so theres lots of halls. when i see aydens door i instently know that theres something wrong. Like most 4 year olds, ayden is scared of the dark so he always makes me keep the door open a crack for the light to get in. everynight including tonight i have always kept it open a crack. but now his door is shut completly

i walk up slowly to the door and turn the nob gently. i can hear a quiet wisper inside and i know its not aydens or even roses. its a fully grown mans voice. i feel my heart raising like crazy as i open it up in a small crack. i peek inside and see ayden standing on the other side of the room against one of his ocean mirrials ive painted in his room. his face is full of fear and i can see something dripping off his cheek. _'blood, hes cheek is bleeding...' _i think to myself.

i open the door alittle more and see a dark figure standing right infront of him with something in his hand. i squint and try to see it, i cant really see it but if u ask me it looks just like a gun... i burst into the room and put mysefl imbetween the intruder and ayden

"stay the hell away from him!" i yell at the person

i cant see his face but i can hear him perfectly. i hear the voice that i havnt heared in months and thought i would never hear it again. the voice of mine and katniss old mentor

"why? i can see my grandson if i want to" haymich defends stubornly, i then reliese that the 'gun' he is holding is a bottle of wine. tipical haymitch for yea

I glare at him then turn to ayden, checking the clear cut on his left cheek "what happened ayden?" i ask him

he looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes and hugs me tightly, tears falling down his face. i drop to my knees hugging him back tightly and i can feel his little body trembling

"whats wrong buddy?" i ask in a much softer voice, he sniffles and looks down

"g-grandpa..." he couldnt finish, but thats all the prof i need to make sure that today is the last day haymitch ever breaths.

i stand up and put ayden behind me protectivly, still glaring at haymitch

"peeta i-" he starts but i cut him off "YOU WHAT HYMITCH!? YOU HURT MY SON SO NOW IM GONNA HURT YOU!" i yell at him

by how pale his face is i know hes scared "peeta just let me explain what happen! this is is all just a big misunderstanding!" he yells back at me

"so, you hurting my son is a 'misunderstanding'?

he lets out a sigh "peeta just give me a chance to explain..."

im about to yell at him again when ayden grabs my hand and gently pulls on it, i look down at him

"whats wrong buddy?" i ask him, by now the bleeding in his cheek has slowed down and has almost stoped

"let him talk daddy..." he tells me, its sad when a 4 year old has to tell his 17 year old father to let there imagonary grandfather talk, but i only think that it happens to our strange little family, but i wouldnt have it any other way

i give him a nod and a small smile then look back at haymitch "ok, talk"

**hey! sorry it took me so long to write! ive tried about 7 times now to finish this chapter and make it bigger, i even had a funny seen where rose and syden fight over who gets to kill grandpa but my stuped laptop keeps glitching and deletig everything! RAGE! D: so now im going to leave it like this ^.^ hope you like it!**


End file.
